pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP093
Żegnaj, ! Wrócisz, Golduck? | ang = Bye Bye Psyduck | seria = Pokémon Seria: Początek |sezon = Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands | premiera = 8 kwietnia 1999 26 lutego 2000 4 kwietnia 2001 | opening = Pokémonów Świat | opening jap = ライバル！ | ending jap = タイプ・ワイルド |poprzedni = Walka na scenie! |następny = Pokémony Joy }} Żegnaj, Psyduck to 93. odcinek serii oryginalnej. Poza Japonią jest on 10. odcinkiem drugiego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Misty spotyka trenerkę będącą ekspertką w wodnych Pokémonów. Dziewczyna zauważa pewne oznaki, które świadczą o tym, że Psyduck Misty jest gotowy do ewolucji. Podczas walki trenerek z wody wyskakuje Golduck i walczy dla Misty. Czy ze swoim potężnym nowym Pokémonem Misty pokona Marinę, a także złowrogi Zespół R? Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Golduck pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serialu. * Goldeen Misty walczy po raz pierwszy i okazuje się, że zna Zwinność i Atak Rogu. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Marina Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Golducka w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Mewtwo w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Togepi (Misty) * Squirtle (Asha) * Lapras (Asha) * Goldeen (Misty) * Staryu (Misty) * Psyduck (Misty) * Marill (Tracey'ego) * Arbok (Jessie) * Tentacruel (Mariny) * Psyduck (Mariny) * Starmie (Mariny) * Golduck * Tentacool (wiele) * Squirtle (fantazja Mariny) * Wartortle (fantazja Misty) * Poliwag (fantazja Mariny) * Poliwrath (fantazja Mariny) * Seel (fantazja Misty) * Krabby (fantazja Misty) * Kingler (fantazja Mariny) * Horsea (fantazja Misty) * Goldeen (fantazja Misty) * Seaking (fantazja Misty) * Staryu (fantazja Mariny) * Marill (fantazja Misty) Wykorzystane ruchy * Ściskanie (ruch użyty przez Tentacruela Mariny) * Zwinność (ruch użyty przez Goldeen Misty) * Atak Rogu (ruch użyty przez Goldeen Misty) * Trujące Żądło (ruch użyty przez Tentacruela Mariny) * Prędkość (ruch użyty przez Staryu Misty) * Armatka Wodna (ruch użyty przez Staryu Misty i dzikiego Golducka) * Zamęt (ruch użyty przez Psyducka Mariny i dzikiego Golducka) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Trujące Żądło (ruch użyty przez Arboka Jessie) * Psychiczny Cios (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Golducka) * Obezwładnienie (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Golducka) * Ciosy Furii (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Golducka) * Akcja (ruch użyty przez Starmie Mariny) * Bąbelek (ruch użyty przez Starmie Mariny) * Hiperpromień (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Golducka) * Świetlisty Ekran (ruch użyty przez Starmie Mariny) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Ota * Scenariusz: 冨岡淳広 Atsuhiro Tomioka * Scenorys: 浅田裕二 Yūji Asada * Reżyser: 浅田裕二 Yūji Asada * Animator: 岩根雅明 Masaaki Iwane Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowa Lektura Profesora Oaka: Blastoise. * Z powodu zakazu emisji EP035 poza Japonią, jest to pierwszy ogólnoświatowy odcinek, w którym pojawia się specjalna przynęta Misty. * W tym odcinku Misty wspomina Brocka. Błędy * W jednej ze scen buty Misty są w całości koloru czerwonego. ** Zaraz potem stopy Togepi są innego koloru. * Podczas bitwy między Misty a Mariną pończochy Mariny na chwilę znikają. * Gdy Jessie i James łapią Psyducka i Tentacruela, czarna część ciała Tentacruela jest koloru niebieskiego. Edycje dubbingowe * Pikachu's Jukebox: Na zawsze razem Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP093? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP093 en:OI011: Bye Bye Psyduck Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki oryginalnej serii Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2